Forever And Ever, And Ever
by AsYouWish RJG
Summary: Through many trials and tribulations, will a Circle of Friends learn to forgive and forget the past that haunts them?
1. Prologue

Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Title: Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Author: Jenn  
  
Summary: Through many trials and tribulations, will a Circle of Friends learn to forgive and forget the past that haunts them?  
  
Rating: G  
  
**********  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Conner, it's you!" Elizabeth Wakefield squealed.  
The muscular teenager approaching her grinned. "Who else would it be, Liz?" he joked.  
Elizabeth's expression turned grave for a second or two. "Well, half the time I expect you to be with another girl whenever I'm not together with you anymore."  
Conner lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "No, Liz. There's you, and only you."  
"Forever and ever?" Liz inquired.  
"Yes, Wakefield, forever and ever, and ever." 


	2. Wish That I Could Read Your Mind

Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Title: Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Author: Jenn  
  
Summary: Through many trials and tribulations, will a Circle of Friends from their junior year learn to forgive and forget the past that haunts them?  
  
Rating: G  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1: Wish That I Could Read Your Mind  
  
"Sure," Elizabeth Wakefield muttered to herself almost a year later. Forever and ever. She knew she shouldn't have ever believed Conner McDermott in the first place.  
"Liz? Liz? Earth to my sister, hoi..." her twin, Jessica, whispered in Liz's ear, waving her hands in front of her face.  
"W--What?" Liz said, snapping out of her trance.  
"Man, Liz, what's up with you?" Jessica asked. Suddenly, it hit her like a pile of bricks. "Ohhh...." she said. "It's one week till it would have been yours and McDermott's one-year anniversary. Not like it would've actually..."  
"Just drop it, alright?" Liz snapped, which surprised even Jessica.  
"Sheesh, okay, okay. You don't have to get all angry about it."  
Suddenly, the two were interrupted by the ringing of the phone, and Jessica ran to the kitchen to answer it.  
"Where are you going?" Liz shouted.  
"To answer the phone...it's probably Jeremy," Jessica called back.  
Liz rolled her eyes. Her twin, Jessica Wakefield, was a wild and outgoing type of girl, who liked a different boy every week.  
Unlike her sister, Elizabeth Wakefield was a quieter and more conservative girl, and certainly a conservative dresser, who didn't attempt to show off, or gain a different guy every single week as her sister did.  
  
Conner McDermott flipped the power button of the radio to the 'On' position, not even pondering the thought that he could come across any unknown station.  
Suddenly, Conner paused to listen to what one of the DJ's of the currently playing station was saying.  
"And now, we introduce you to the newest pop group, Jump5! In this group are 16-year-olds Chris Fedun and 16-year-old Lesley Moore, 15-year-old Libby Hodges and Brandon Hargest, and the youngest, a 14-year-old named Brittany Hargest. Check out their newest CD at their official website, www.jump5.com. Here's one of their best songs--in my opinion, anyway--Wish That I Could Read Your Mind!"  
  
Wish that I could read your mind,  
Understand what you hide in your heart,  
Then maybe I could help you see how loved you are.  
Wish that I could find the words,  
That would echo inside of your soul.  
'Cause then, my friend, you'd know,  
He loves you so.  
God loves you so...  
  
Irritated, Conner slammed the power button into the 'off' position. "It was a darn religious station," he muttered under his breath to himself.  
Still, the words held some truth to them. He wished that for once he could tell what Liz was thinking...the not-so-obvious.  
"While some of his friends who were religious thought he needed God, he knew right now that he needed to reconsile with Liz Wakefield...he just needed to find out how. 


	3. Trust Put In The Wrong Place

Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Title: Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Author: Jenn  
  
Summary: Through many trials and tribulations, will a Circle of Friends learn to forgive and forget the past that haunts them?  
  
Rating: G  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 2: Trust Put In The Wrong Place  
  
"Hey, Jess, what's wrong with your sister?" a friend of the twins asked Jessica the next day.  
"Heck, I dunno, she's just been really down in the dumps lately. Probably because it's almost her one-year.." Jessica started to say.  
Tia rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Ugh, how can you even stand talking about McDermott? I mean, he may not be a religious freak, but even a non-fanatic could be a little nicer when it comes to talking to your..."  
Jessica covered her friend's mouth. "Watch out, here comes Melissa Fox! You don't want her spreading rumors, do you?"  
Tia shook her head.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't McDermott's ex-future sister-in-law and her trusty sidekick," a young teenager sneered, appearing by their side.  
Melissa Fox was an immature, snotty teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was also known around the school that she was extremely possessive, especially with her former boyfriend, Will Simmons.  
Other than that, everyone knew that she came from a less-than-decent home. Her mother and father fought constantly, not even bothering to pay attention to their only daughter.  
"What do you want, Melissa?" Jessica asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Melissa replied, "...except for the fact that I want you to know that I'm your worst nightmare. You're too fat for the cheerleading squad. And way too short, most definitely."  
With that, Melissa walked away, leaving Jessica to ponder with Tia what she had said.  
Turning to Tia, Jessica asked, "Tia, do you think I'm fat?"  
Tia frowned worriedly. "Not fat, although, you are getting a little on the plump side," she said, letting out a nervous giggle.  
Jessica's eyebrows shot up. "Oh no! What is Coach Laufield kicks me off squad because I'm gaining weight?!" she cried hopelessly.  
Suddenly, secure arms wrapped themselves around her. She turned to see her boyfriend, Jeremy Aames.  
Football-playing jock Jeremy Aames was a tall, muscular fellow who had a crush on Jessica...ever since the earthquake. Although tragedy had brought them together, Jessica and Jeremy couldn't be happier. 


	4. Sugar Rush

Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Title: Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Author: Jenn  
  
Summary: Through many trials and tribulations, will a Circle of Friends from their junior year learn to forgive and forget the past that haunts them?  
  
Rating: G  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3: Sugar Rush  
  
Conner slammed down his pen on his old, oak desk in his room. He silently looked around his room, as if looking at it for the first time.  
One thing stuck out, however; a beautifully framed picture of him and Liz...a picture of them at a beautiful name, the name of which he couldn't even remember.  
Even he, Conner McDermott, couldn't figure out why he thought he had a chance with Liz, after all that he had done to her.  
The pieces of the puzzle just didn't fit; oh, he tried to convince himself that he and Liz were over, yes...but why was there a sugar rush every time he saw her?  
Once again, Conner flipped on the radio.  
  
I know that I'm not dreamin',  
Is my mind playin' tricks on me?  
Your love won't let me believe in virtual reality.  
It's beyong imagination,  
My heart changes everything.  
I know in my heart this ain't no virtual reality.  
  
"Yeah!" the DJ said. "That was one of Jump5's other smashin' hits, Virtual Reality. I sincerely encourage you to go out and buy their CD!"  
Everything seemed to fade for Conner. True, he hated religious music, but it was so weird for him how it seemed like there was a ring of truth in the lyrics to the songs.  
Suddenly, a secular song went through his mind...a song that was a favorite of his by Dream Street. Sugar Rush. As if his mind were a mental casette tape player, the words rung over and over and over again in his mind.  
You're my sugar rush...I get too weak and talk too much...You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted...You are my sugar rush...  
"That's it," he said, picking up the receiver of the phone currently in his room. He was a senior in high school now, and he knew he could do it. He wouldn't let the sugar rush escape; he was going to get Elizabeth Wakefield back, even if it killed him.  
Putting the phone receiver to his ear, he hastily dialed the number of the Wakefield household.  
  
*RRRIIIINNNGGG!* went the shrill sound of the telephone. Neither of the Wakefield twins were in the mood to answer it; Jessica, too happy and preparing for a date with Jeremy, and Elizabeth, too depressed.  
Finally, considering the caller obviously wasn't planning on giving up, their father, Mr. Ned Wakefield, answered the phone.  
"Hello???" he spoke clearly into the receiver.  
"Hi, Mr. Wakefield, this is Conner McDermott," the voice on the other line said. "I was wondering if Liz was home?"  
Mr. Wakefield scowled. McDermott. Conner McDermott. The boy who had broken his daughter's heart so many times.  
He was about to yell at Conner, however, a look from his wife, Alice, who was also in the room, stopped him.  
"Ermmm....yes, she is. I'll have her pick up the line in her room," Mr. Wakefield continued.  
"Thank-you, sir," Conner replied.  
Conner sighed, yet in a happy sort of way. If Mr. Wakefield was actually polite, maybe there really was a chance. Yes; there had to be. 


	5. Under The Weather

Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Title: Forever And Ever, And Ever  
  
Author: Jenn  
  
Summary: Through many trials and tribulations, will a Circle of Friends from their junior year learn to forgive and forget the past that haunts them?  
  
Rating: G  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 4: Under The Weather  
  
"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Tia asked Jessica the next day.  
Jessica Wakefield simply shrugged. "Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?" she replied, half-jokingly, half-seriously.  
"Well, no, but you never eat that little. I mean, you don't eat like a pig, but are you trying to starve yourself or something?!"  
"Noooo....I just wanna lose a little weight, that's all. I mean, Melissa said that I'm..."  
"She said you're too fat to be on the cheerleading squad, and I thought you'd know better than to believe someone like her! For cryin' out loud, she's MELISSA FOX!" Tia shouted, interrupting her.  
Once again, Jessica simply shrugged. "Well, listen, I don't think I'll be able to come with you to the mall later on, Tia," she continued, as though the previously-mentioned subject had never come up.  
"What? Why?" Tia asked, startled.  
"Because if I want to get taller, I have to go home and sleep alot!"  
Tia felt ready to pull out her hair. "Would you knock that off?" she demanded, ready to yell again.  
"Sheesh, girl! What am I doing?" Jessica asked.  
Standing up, Tia accidentally knocked her chair over, and her shrill voice boomed throughout the cafeteria.  
"You are going to starve yourself to death and do something stupid, and eventually kill yourself! And the sad thing is, you can't even see it!"  
And with that, Tia stormed out of the cafeteria, not even bothering to take her lunch, leaving a stunned Jessica...and a rather happy Melissa Fox.  
Melissa smirked, tossing her brown hair back. This was exactly what she wanted; for no one to want to be friends with Cheerleading Captain Jessica Wakefield. 


End file.
